Lonely Go!
, performed by "Brian the Sun", is the fourth opening of the Boruto: Naruto Next Generations anime. It began its run in episode 76 to episode 100 and was later replaced with Golden Time. Lyrics Rōmaji Kimi ga irukara boku wa koko ni iruyo Unuboreteita koto ni sae kizukazu ni Nanimokamo te ni shita ki de itanda Ā　nanihitotsu mamorenai kurushimi de mogaite Haiboku shiranai mama tsuyoku narō nante Nebokete ita Kimi ga irukara boku wa koko ni iruyo Nani mo nakatta wake janai Mirai ga soko de matte irunda Kimi dake no itami ga hora, kibō o tsukanda Ronrī ronrī ronrī gō Kimi wa ima bunkiten de Ronrī ronrī ronrī gō Subete o ai ni shite Kanji 君がいるから僕はここにいるよ 自惚れていたことにさえ気付かずに 何もかも手にした気でいたんだ ああ　何一つ守れない苦しみでもがいて 敗北知らないまま強くなろうなんて 寝惚けていた 君がいるから僕はここにいるよ 何もなかったわけじゃない 未来がそこで待っているんだ 君だけの痛みがほら、希望を掴んだ ロンリーロンリーロンリーゴー 君は今分岐点で ロンリーロンリーロンリーゴー 全てを愛にして English I am over here because you are I didn't even notice that I was conceited I felt like I had everything within my hands Aah I'm struggling in the suffering that I can't protect anything at all Trying to become strong without even knowing defeat I must have been dreaming I am over here because you are It's not like I had nothing at all The future is waiting over here See, the pain that is only yours is grasping onto hope Lonely lonely lonely go You are at a crossroads Lonely lonely lonely go Love everything there is Rōmaji (Full Version) Kimi ga iru kara boku wa koko ni iru yo Unuboreteita koto ni sae kizukazu ni Nanimokamo te ni shita ki de itan da Aa nani　hitotsu mamorenai kurushimi de mogaite Haiboku shiranai mama tsuyoku narou nante netoboketeita Kimi ga iru kara boku wa koko ni iru yo Nanimo nakatta wake janai Mirai ga soko de matteirun da Kimi dake no itami ga hora, kibou wo tsukanda (Lonely, Lonely, Lonely Go! x2) Nani wo tsuyosa to yobu ka de michi wa kimaru Kowakunai kara susumu wake janai darou Sorya mou shippai nante dekiru koto nara shitakunai ni kimatteru Zetsubou shiranai mama tsuyoku narou nante amaeteita Kimi ga iru kara boku wa koko ni iru yo Boku ni wa nani ga dekiru darou? Mirai wo sugu ni mukae ni yukun da Kimi dake no kakugo ga ima, kibou wo tsukanda Kimi ga iru koto kimi ga boku ni kureru koto Subete no imi wo matotte Kiseki wa zutto soko ni arun da Bokutachi no mirai ga hora Kimi ga iru kara boku wa koko ni iru yo Nanimo nakatta wake janai Mirai ga soko de matteirun da Kimi dake no itami ga hora, kibou wo tsukanda Lonely, Lonely, Lonely Go! Kimi wa ima bunkiten de Lonely, Lonely, Lonely Go! Subete wo ai ni shite Kanji (Full Version) 君がいるから　僕はここにいるよ 自惚(うぬぼ)れていたことにさえ気付かずに 何もかも手にした気でいたんだ ああ何一つ守れない苦しみでもがいて 敗北知らないまま強くなろうなんて　寝惚(ねぼ)けていた 君がいるから　僕はここにいるよ 何も無かった訳じゃない 未来がそこで待っているんだ 君だけの痛みがほら、希望を掴(つか)んだ 何を強さと呼ぶかで道は決まる 怖くないから進むわけじゃないだろ？ そりゃもう失敗なんて出来る事ならしたくないに決まってる 絶望知らないまま強くなろうなんて　甘えていた 君がいるから　僕はここにいるよ 僕には何ができるだろう？ 未来をすぐに迎えに行くんだ 君だけの覚悟がいま、希望を掴んだ 君がいること、君が僕にくれること 全てが意味を纏って 奇跡はずっとそこにあるんだ 僕たちの未来がほら 君がいるから　僕はここにいるよ 何も無かった訳じゃない 未来がそこで待っているんだ 君だけの痛みがほら、希望を掴んだ ロンリーロンリーロンリーゴー　君は今分岐点で ロンリーロンリーロンリーゴー　すべてを愛にして Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Boruto Uzumaki * Rock Lee * Temari * Shikamaru Nara * Karui * Chōji Akimichi * Tenten * Sai * Ino Yamanaka * Sarada Uchiha * Sasuke Uchiha * Mitsuki * Orochimaru * Hinata Hyūga * Himawari Uzumaki * Naruto Uzumaki * Chōchō Akimichi * Inojin Yamanaka * Araya * Yodo * Shinki * Shikadai Nara * Log * Sakura Haruno Category:Songs